Crossed Worlds
by TheGamerMarine76
Summary: After a successful raid by overwatch in a Talon warehouse they secure Talons finest, and a stolen time weapon. On the way back home there was an attack on the ship, and the time weapon was accidentally triggered. They all crashed at a place no where near their own world. Story takes place in the REAL world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I got some ideas the other day, and decided to write this story, and I am already making another story so please check it out maybe you'll like it too.**

 **Anyway enjoy. :)**

* * *

June 25th, 2076

Somewhere in Alaska.

10:30 pm

It was a beautiful night in Alaska, the moon was high, the stars were bright, and it was one of the nights where there would be an aurora borealis, overall was a perfect night to relax. But it wasn't overwatch's time to relax. The organization re-formed a year ago while ignoring international law, but it was a necessary risk they had to take. Talon was at the height of its power, and no government on earth was doing anything to stop them - some were even stupid enough to support them. So overwatch stepped in, even without the support they had back then.

Talon's special forces unit has broken into a former overwatch research facility now being controlled by the US government, and stole the prototype of a tactical time weapon developed by US scientist. The military had search parties scouring every corner of the state, but they still could not find the stolen piece of machinery, and its been two days since it was stolen from the facility. It didn't take long for overwatch to hear about it. The time weapon or time machine would give Talon unprecedented capabilities to anything, and obviously overwatch cannot let that happen. So they tracked down Talon, and the weapon to an alaskan rail yard, and mobilized their entire team. The rail schedule said that there was a freight train making a stopover at the railyard at about 12:00 midnight, and Talon hid, and waited in a warehouse next to the railyard.

At around 4:00 pm spanish time Overwatch shipped out from their base in gibraltar, and headed to Alaska. They had acquired a dropship which was capable of flying to their destination in less time, and the person in the cockpit was Tracer their best pilot, and in the cabin was everyone else including Mercy their medic, Winston, Reinhardt, Ana, Dva, Zarya, Pharah, Symmetra, Soldier76, Lucio, Bastion, Mei, and some others. They later landed the near the warehouse, and got ready. Soldier 76 has prepared a plan, and explained it to them in the dropship on their way here. They got to their positions, and waited.

"On my signal we strike," 76 said through the comm line, waited for the right moment, and shot a flare in the sky, and the attack commenced.

Later…

Overwatch managed to fight off the Talon soldiers, and successfully secure the time weapon, not only that, but they managed to capture Talon's finest: Widowmaker, and Reaper.

"Well well well look at what we have here," 76 said as he approached reapers confinement. They put him in a airtight glass tube. Reaper glared at the soldier as he approached.

"You won't keep me in here for long," Reaper said in a deep raspy voice.

"I'd like to bet on that, anyway i'm sorry it had to come this way, but you pulled this on yourself," 76 told him, and left. Widowmaker was in cuffs, and was forced to sit down in the cabin while the others loaded the time weapon into the dropship.

"Oh we're gonna have a lot of questions for you luv," Tracer told the assassin as she secured her bonds.

"You'll never get anything from me!" Widowmaker said.

"We'll see about that," Tracer said with an evil smirk.

Widowmaker in the other hand was annoyed, not by the fact she's tied up, but the fact the person she hates the most is in front of her, and she can't do anything to kill her right now.

"If it wasn't for these bonds, I would've killed you by now," Widowmaker said, but Tracer didn't respond, she simply kept securing Widowmakers shackles.

"There ya go, comfortable?" The british girl asked, but received only a glare."I'll take that as a yes," Tracer said, and blinked to the cockpit.

Mercy has finished attending to her wounded comrades, and watched as the time weapon was being loaded into the dropship.

"What are we going to do with that thing?" Mercy asked.

"We're still getting to that, we can either destroy it or return it to the US government," 76 said.

"I say we should destroy it," Mercy suggested.

"Yeah, but that can put as into more heat," 76 said.

They finished loading the weapon, and they were heading home. But what they don't know was that someone had snuck into the ship without them knowing.

They were almost an hour to the way home. Their ships transponder was a commercial aircraft transponder so they'd appear to be a passenger flight on radar. Everyone inside tired, and asleep. Reinhardt got watch duty for the prisoners, so he fought to stay awake, but failed to do so. Tracer had enough energy in her to keep her awake for days, but she still couldn't watch the prisoners. Though they didn't need to watch them because Widowmakers bonds was far too secure for her to slip out, and reaper's cell can only be opened from the outside with a code. But they have some help.

Sombra had gone into cloak, and snuck into the dropship before they took off, once they were in the air, and everyone was asleep she got out of cloak. Reaper, and Widowmaker saw her appear, and she put a finger on her lips telling them to be quiet. She slowly, and carefully undid widowmakers bonds, while staying as quiet as possible, once she was done with widowmaker she began to hack the control panel on Reapers cell.

Tracer had set the dropship on auto pilot to get a can of soda in the cabin. When she opened the door she saw Widowmaker picking up her weapons, and another person hacking the control panel on Reapers cell.

"PRISONER ESCAPE!" She yelled, and everybody woke up. They noticed that they were trying to escape, and they picked up their weapons, and began shooting. Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra resisted, they went for the side doors, the parachutes, and the weapon. They tied the large parachute used for heavy cargo drops on the weapon, and they slipped tried to reach for the smaller parachutes. The parachutes were knocked out of their compartments, and fell on the floor. Pharah shot a rocket, and it destroyed most of the parachutes, and there was only enough left for three people. Reaper opened the side doors, and the cabin was vacuumed, and the rest of the parachutes fell off. Tracer pushed the yoke down to make the dropship descend to a more breathable altitude of 13,000 feet. Everyone lost their balance for a moment, but regained it after Tracer leveled out the dropship. Reaper closed the side door, and scratched the idea of jumping out, instead he just has to fight their way out. Reinhardt charged them, but at that moment in the cockpit Tracer received a warning saying that the ship was being radar locked, but before Tracer could activate the counter measures the missile has hit one of the dropships engines, the shock of the impact threw Reinhardt of course, and he hit the time weapon. The weapon activated, and it began to do weird things. Energy was emitting from it, the whirring noise was getting louder, and bright blue light in it core got brighter, and brighter until...It let out a shockwave which threw everyone off their feet, but little do they know that they were transported to a different place.

The battle went on, Tracer tried to keep the dropship in the air, but it was hard to fly in one engine, and by her luck the other one also exploded. The engine caught fire, and the dropship was falling out of the sky. Tracer activated the engine fire extinguisher, and brought up the radio to the cabin.

"Both of our engines have been destroyed, I'm gonna have to put her on the ground, so you luvs best buckle up," Tracer announced, and tightened her seatbelt. Everyone stopped fighting, and rushed for a seat, they all got to one, strapped in, and got ready. Tracer tried to slow down the descend, but the fire burned the hydraulics in the wing of the ship, and there was no slowing down, the altimeter kept going down at a very fast rate.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are entering a no-fly zone divert immediately, I say again you are entering a no fly zone divert immediately or you will be fired upon," A voice said into the radio. Tracer responded. "Mayday Mayday, we have sustained critical engine damage, and performing an emergency landing. Our coordinates is…" Tracer failed to give the coordinates. The dropship hit the ground at a speed of a 150 miles per hour, and everyone was rendered unconscious, but not dead. Tracer was thrown off her seat, and into the cabin area.

She regained a little consciousness later, but it was still pretty hazy. She saw the side door being cut open, and being pulled off, armed men rushed inside, and checked everybody, one of them came to her, and knelt down next to her. He noticed that Tracer was still breathing, and he called out to the other men.

"Hey, this one is alive!" He called out, more men rushed over.

"Good, get her on a chopper, and outta here," Another man said. The man nodded, and put her on a stretcher. The man carried her outside where she saw a huge battlefield. Infantry was running all over the place, tanks driving and shooting, and attack aircraft flying overhead. A helicopter landed, and she put inside. Four of her friends were in there also: Mercy, Mei, Lucio, and Pharah. The door of the helicopter closed, and Tracer passed out again.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, and please check out my other fic, also I think my rate of chapter uploads would go down due to some issues, but I'll continue writing.**

 **Anyway I'll see you all in the next one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome back. This is chapter 2 of this story, but I want you guys to know that I also have another fanfiction about Horizon Zero Dawn, do me a favor and please check it out.**

 **Anyway guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

Tracer woke up. She opens her eyes, and the first thing she see's is a blinding bright light. She gave her eyes time to adjust, before lifting her head up a little bit, and looked around. She saw that she was in a field hospital of some kind; there was an IV line attached to her left forearm, and her uniform was still on, but her chronal accelerator has been removed. Tracer started to panic, she lifted her body up, and looked around some more. She saw some of her friends asleep laying down on the same hospital bed she was on, but not her accelerator.

"Hey!" Someone called out to her. A man dressed in a US marines combat uniform with a pistol on his hip approached her with a mug of coffee. "You're awake," He flashed her a smile, and sat down next to her bed. Once he did Tracer grabbed him by the collar of his uniform, and shook him.

"WHERE IS IT?" She yelled while shaking him.

"Hey stop that!" He demanded. Tracer let him go, and the man placed the mug down on the bedside table.

"Where is it?" Tracer asked again.

"Wheres what?" The man gave her a confused look.

"My chronal accelerator!" Tracer said, the man just gave her a confused look. "The circle thing with the blue light, and straps!"

The man thought for a second. "Ohh," He bent down, and pulled something from under the bed. "Is this it?" He asked holding a strange device with a blue light on it."

"Yes it is!" Tracer pulled the accelerator from his hands, and quickly slipped it onto her. She secured the last strap, and sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you," She said.

"No problem, what's that thing for anyway?" He asked.

"It helps keep me anchored to this time," She said. The man gave her another more confused look.

"Okay…"

"It's it damaged a little, I'll check in with winston later. Anyway how long have I had this off me?" She asked pointing at her accelerator. The man checked his watch.

"Approximately thirty-six hours," He said. Tracer was shocked.

"36 hours?" She said. Winston had told her before that she had a maximum of ten minutes without her accelerator or she'd start disappearing again. Guess not everyone was always right.

"Yep, that crash hit you real bad, same with your friends," He said.

"The crash...my friends!Are they alive?" She asked.

"Yep, all of them. Some of them are here too," He pointed out to the other beds in the tent. Tracer examined her other friends, and put her hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"My head hurts a little bit," She said.

"Here this'll make it better," The man picked up the mug of coffee from the table - which was still hot - , and handed it to Tracer.

"Thanks," Tracer said, and took a sip. It helped the pain, since her head no longer hurt after a second.

"Well you stay here, and rest. Once you're other friends wake up, the lieutenant wants a word with all of you," The man said, stood up, and walked away.

"Wait!" Tracer called out.

"What?"

"I didn't get your name," Tracer said.

"The names Joe, how' bout yours?" Joe asked.

"Lena," She responded. They shook hands, and Joe left. After Joe left, Lena removed her accelerator, and jacket since it was quite hot. She then laid down, and closed her eyes again.

Later…

Everyone had waken up an hour after Tracer woke up. Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra started planning on an escape plan, but they noticed that they were in a military base of some sort, and everyone was watching them like hawks. Mercy on the other hand wondered why such a primitive technique like an IV line was used on them, and somehow Widowmaker was no longer blue. They also noticed that all of their gear was gone. Most of them were in their regular clothes while some were in different clothing. Mercy was still in her valkyrie suit, but her wings were gone. When they notice Tracer without her accelerator they began to freak out, well most of everyone, Widowmaker was overjoyed for a moment until Tracer said that it was safe. Also everyone was there besides Winston, Bastion, Zenyatta, and Genji.

Joe came back with a squad of nurses to remove the IV lines.

"Alright, I know that most of you are a bit confused. I also know that all of you are the victims of an aircraft crash," Joe briefed them.

"Tell us something we don't know," 76 said.

"Everything will be explained to all of you, and all of you will go home, you just need to wait." Joe explained. "Okay my name is Joe, and I'll be showing you guys around because you'll be here for awhile.

"Where is our stuff?" Mercy asked.

"Confiscated for safety reasons, but don't worry we'll give them back to you," Joe said.

"Oh, okay."

"Now, let's starts with all of your names." Joe said, and started collecting everyone's names, but everyone gave him their overwatch codenames. "C'mon guys cut it with this funny stuff, I need your real names." this time everyone just gave him their real names.

"Alright, welcome to Al Bakr air base Iraq," Joe continued."Now do you guys mind on telling me who is the leader between all of you?" Joe asked.

"Me," Jack morrison aka soldier 76 raised his hand. Reaper rolled his eyes.

"Alright, all of you please follow me cause ya'll have some explaining to do," Everyone followed him outside of the field hospital. It was late afternoon in Iraq, and the sun was already coming down, but it was still pretty sunny out. The overwatch team followed Joe, they passed a squad of marines going jogging, and trucks carrying supplies or men. They even saw the constant flow of aircraft arriving, and departing the base also carrying supplies, and reinforcements. A bunch of off duty army, and marines began eyeballing the group. Then one of the marines decided to approach them. He stopped Mercy, and started flirting with her. Mercy played sweet, and cool for a second before she delivered a painful blow to the guys lower area. Lets just say he ain't having a good time.

Joe directed them to a truck to transport them better around the base. Joe started the truck, and they were off. He brought them to the main compound, and unloaded them.

"Ok this is the first stop. Some guys will bring all of you in, and you will explain to them what happened, and answer any questions asked. Ok?"

They all nodded.

"Good."

Men came, and brought all of them into the compound. They were each held in a room, and was made to explain. Though all their explanations were ridiculous for the base staff. They kept pressing them, but nothing new came out. Then 76 started to get angry.

"Ok, I'm done talking to you. I wish to speak to your CO immediately!" He demanded. The officer thought about it.

"Wait here," The officer said, and exited the room. He grabbed a phone, dialed the number to the CO's office, and waited.

"This has to be good," The Major responded.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir, but one of the crash victims wish to speak with you. I figured that you would be better at questioning these guys, since everything we tried bore no fruit," The officer said. There was silence on the other side.

"Very well then, bring them up."

"All of them sir?" The officer asked.

"Yes."

"Alright sir, I'll brief them about it." The officer hung up the phone, and told the other officers about it. They rounded up each one of the. Armed men came escorted them to the Major's office.

It was two flights of stairs to the colonel's office, and one of the men knocked on the door.

"Let them in," Said a voice from the other side of the door. They were let in, and one of the escorts followed them in, and stood by beside the door. They saw a man - probably in his early 40's - in a blue US air force dress uniform talking to the phone, while looking through the window. He turned around, and signaled the group to take seats.

"I'm sorry general for the draw backs, but I am doing the best I can... Yes sir I have the problem under control, I'm sending an infantry division with armoured support, but until they get there I guess the Russians will have to take care of the problem… Yes sir I will, but with all due respect, I also have a lot in my hands at the moment like dealing with bunch of crazy guys who crashed in the desert… Yes sir, ok sir." He put down the phone, and sat down. He got comfortable, and opened a drawer revealing a loaded MEU(SOC) M1911 pistol with extra magazines.

"I'm sorry for the fuzz, the general is often impatient, and lot is going on here in Iraq, and Syria nextdoor. Anyway my name is major Andrew Owens. I'm the highest ranking officer in this country at the moment, and the guy who runs this military base, and for your information it's one of the largest in this country, so don't try anything funny," Owens said.

"Noted sir," 76 said.

"Now , let's start by telling me why I was forced to order a full on assault just to pull you, and your friends out of that crash." Owens ordered. Jack was starting to regret his decision on talking with the CO.

"Well my colleagues, and I were transporting some cargo when we were attacked - maybe a missile hit us -, and we crashed." Jack explained.

"Hmm, well you're right about that. We salvaged the wreck of your aircraft the only problem is:We don't know what aircraft it is, and your cargo is the most interesting, but I can't explain it to you."

"Can you at least tell us what's in there?" Jack asked.

"Well, we found some strange stuff: a giant monkey, two robots with one having a minigun attached to it back, and a guy we thought was a robot until we found organic matter in some sort weird suit, and the last thing which I still don't know what is," Owens said.

 _They have Winston, Bastion, Genji, Zenyatta, and the weapon,_ Tracer thought.

"Do you mind telling me why you have a monkey with you?" Owens asked.

"He's not just a monkey, he's our friend!" Tracer said. Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...Well, now, i'm sorry for asking you all this, I hope it doesn't offend you, but why are all of you dressed like that?" Owens asked.

"Like this?" Tracer pointed at her uniform.

"Yeah, I mean where all of you just at like a convention or something, because you guys look like a bunch of video game characters," They didn't get offended at the remark because it was kinda true, they did look like video game characters, and overall they didn't give a damn. Everyone chuckled a little.

"Heh, it's okay sir no offense taken. We get that remark a lot." Jack said.

"Yeah. And the other thing is that you all look like the characters from this one game, what game was it though?" Andrew thought.

"Let me guess league of legends?" Dva whispered softly enough for no one to hear.

"No not that one," Andrew replied. For some reason he heard her.

Andrew knew a little bit about video games because he'd play video games every once in awhile. Sometimes it'd get really really uneventful here at the base. So he resorted to video games as one of the ways to entertain himself. He went to arcades during his childhood, and thats how he familiarized himself with video games.

"Oh yeah, that game Overwatch," Andrew said. The entire group in front of him was shocked.

"Overwatch?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Overwatch, that new video game that just came out last month with a ridiculous price of 40 bucks, but the games worth it, and I actually have all of you figured out." Andrew said.

The group couldn't understand what he was saying. "Overwatch, a video game?" or "40 bucks".

"There must be a misunderstanding," Jack said, but before Andrew could reply his desk phone rang. He picked it up, made a signal with his finger that said "1 second", and brought the phone to his Ear.

"Owens" He said.

"Sir, this is seargeant John Harrison from engineering, I think I found out what the strange device recovered from the crash is," John said.

"Go ahead."

"Sir I've pulled this thing apart, and I think that this is some sort of EMP device, and another thing sir is that I dont think any civilian can obtain this yet transport it in a civilian aircraft. And about the aircraft, it has some advanced stealth, long-range, and VTOL capabilities our country isn't even close to developing, not to mention the two robots they have with them. I don't know about the monkey though," John explained.

"What are you saying?"

"What i'm saying sir is that I think these guys are maybe russian. They're just playing it like civilians so they can get past us," John proposed.

"Okay, I'll handle it, thank you" Andrew said, and hung up the phone, and faced the group.

"Sorry about that, please continue," Andrew said.

"This has to be a misunderstanding!What year is it anyway?" Mercy asked.

"2016, Did you forget?" John said, and they were all shocked some more.

"Now my turn to ask questions. I was just at the phone with my engineering division. They said that the aircraft you came in wasn't civilian transport, Its high grade military equipment, same with your cargo you carry two advanced robots with one having a gun, and an EMP weapon. Now you are all gonna tell me what was your intention with it." Andrew continued?"Are you all russian?" He asked.

"No were not, thats just ridiculous," Jack said.

"На кого ты работаешь?" He asked.

No one answered.

"Well since you're not russian, then what are you, what country, what agency. French, british, israeli, chinese, iranian, indian or even north korean perhaps," Andrew said.

"We are none of those," Jack argued.

"Then what are you?" Andrew asked.

"We are overwatch," Jack said.

"Overwatch?"

"Yeah, well most of us are, besides those three there they're talon,"Jack said.

"Really, are you kidding me right now?"

"No we are not sir," Jack said. Then Andrew did something uexpected, he burst into laughter.

"Whats funny?" Tracer asked, but he didn't answer. After a minute hysterical laughter he stopped.

"My apologies, but you gotta know that this is the real world, and overwatch is just a video game a simple fantasy," Andrew said.

"But its true we are overwatch!" Ana said.

"Okay I had enough of this, umm seargeant you can arrest these guys," He called out to the back beside the door. The guy nodded, called for back up from outside, and more came in, and approached the group. Some got defensive, while some surrender, but Jack still tried to convince Andrew.

"Please sir, we need just a little more time, and we can prove it to you," Jack pleaded.

"All of you already wasted too much of my time, and I've had enough of it!" Andrew said.

When the guards came to arrest Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra they got really defensive.

Reaper pulled out his dual shotguns, Widowmaker took out a concealed dagger, and Sombra did the same. This alarmed everyone including Andrew. The guards drew out their pistols, and pointed it at them. Andrew took his 1911, stood up, and pointed it at them.

"Okay, put the weapons down, and no one will be harmed," Andrew threatend.

"Just give us a little more time, and we will all prove it to you," Widowmaker said.

Andrew thought about it for a second.

"Fine, 5 minutes max," Andrew said.

"Good," Sombra said.

The three of them put their weapons down, and Owens made the guards stand down, and exit the room. Once they cleared the room Andrew sat back down, and put his pistol on his desk in front of him. Just incase.

"How would you like us to prove it?" Mercy asked.

"Hmm. You're Mercy right," He said pointing at her.

"Yes I am," She said.

"Right. How about I shoot one of you, and you revive them," Andrew said. No one answered. "Im just kidding, instead why don't you Tracer teleport from here to the other side of the room, and back," He said.

"Done," Tracer said, and put on her accelerator. She looked at the back of the room, and blinked to there, and back again.

"Oh fuuuu-," Andrew exclaimed, took his pistol, stood up, and backed away a couple of feet. "What the hell just happened!?"

"I told you, we are overwatch," Jack said.

"Impossible!"

Andrew has seen some crazy things during his time in the air force, but this one is a whole new level.

"We are overwatch!"

Andrew kept a tight grip on his pistol, and picked up the bottle of brandy on his desk.

"Ok I know what's happening, I'm drunk," He said.

"You are not drunk, this is all real, reaper do the thing," Mercy said.

Reaper then shadow stepped from across the room back in front of the desk, and at that point Andrew was convinced that they were overwatch.

"Okay, you got me, this is all real, but i'm gonna have to tell you something," Andrew sat back down, and put the pistol back inside the drawer. "Ya'll might wanna sit down also."

The group in front of him complied, and sat back down.

* * *

 **Thats it for now, but I hope you all enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys welcome back. This chapter is only part one of a part of the story, the chapter would be too big if I just made it one part.**

 **Anyways guys enjoy :)**

* * *

The member of overwatch, and talon sat back down, and faced Andrew.

"I've got something to tell all of you," He said, and turned on his computer, and went to youtube, he searched up the Overwatch reveal trailer from two years ago. He turned the screen around to face the group, and played the video. It showed the first few clips from the blizzard entertainment logo, to the chaotic nature around the world.

 _Conflict, as the world teetered on the brink of anarchy a new hope arose, an elite international task force charged with ending the war and restoring liberty to all nations. Overwatch soldiers, scientists, adventurers, oddities; guardians who secure global peace for a generation, under extent vast protection the world recovered, and today though its watch has ended its soaring ideals of freedom and equality will never be forgotten…_

" _That was so cool, in that one they had soundquake, remember he has like chest missiles, pew, pew, pew, pew,"_ The kid said, as he tagged along with his brother.

 _Blizzard entertainment presents_

The kid and his brother walked across the museum. The kid talked about how she Tracer was his favorite hero, then the clip of Tracer appeared.

"You see that," He pointed at Tracer. "Thats you."

"Wha wha what the heck?" Tracer said confusedly.

The video cut to the scene on the attack on the museum.

"The museum I remember that," Tracer said.

The video continued until the end when Andrew redirected to the overwatch website, and scrolled down to the hero gallery.

"Ya'll see that, that's all of you. You see wherever all of you come from Overwatch is depicted as an international peacekeeping organization, but that's your world, in my world my world Overwatch is nothing more than a videogame, as you can see…" He then closed the tab, and launched overwatch, and brought up the main menu.

"This is not possible!" Mercy said.

"You're the one telling me this wasn't real now you're telling me that this isn't possible," Andrew said sarcastically.

"How did you find us at that crash site?" Jack asked.

"Well…"

* * *

June 26th, 2016

2:30 am

It was early morning in Al Bakr air base Iraq, the day was hot as hell, but at night was the complete opposite of that, but it wasn't heaven either. It was quiet but in every two hours or so a cargo aircraft would land, and drop off men/cargo or helicopters coming back from air rescue missions. Everyone was either asleep or doing something else, besides Major Andrew Owens who was up at the control tower. He was evaluating the operators at the tower. It was part of his job. He was at the middle of doing his job when one of the operators spoke up.

"Oh I got something on radar," He said.

Andrew stopped what he was doing, and approached the man.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know sir, it's an unidentified," The operator said.

"Okay have F-16's ready to intercept," Andrew ordered. One of the operators sent a signal to alert the pilots, and a minute later they were in their aircraft. The small green blip on the radar screen kept getting closer as the radar waves hit them. One of the operators tried to make contact with the unidentified aircraft.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are entering a no-fly zone divert immediately, I say again you are entering a no fly zone divert immediately or you will be fired upon," The operator said into the radio. He didn't get anything at the moment until someone with a feminine voice began to respond.

"Mayday Mayday, we have sustained critical engine damage, and performing an emergency landing. Our coordinates is…" The voice was cut off, and the blip on the radar disappeared. The operator tried to make contact again.

"Unidentified aircraft what is your coordinates?" No response."Unidentified aircraft do you copy?" The other line was dead, since all he heard was static.

"I lost them sir," He told Owens.

"Do we have any birds in the air?" He asked. One of the operators took a log book.

"Umm, we have two A-10's running a patrol," He said.

"Good, redirect them to the last radar location of the unidentified aircraft, and report back if there is a crash site," Owens ordered.

"Yes sir."

Somewhere over the Iraqi countryside.

Two USMC Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II's patrolled the Iraqi countryside while cruising at a speed of 560 km/h, and at an altitude of 20,000 feet. The lead A10 was piloted by Lieutenant Joseph Williams, while the trailing A-10 was piloted by Sergeant Sarah Wilson. The two were getting close to the end of their patrol line before they return to base when they got a message from base.

"Hey lieutenant, we got a incoming transmission from base," Sarah said from the cockpit of her aircraft.

"Put it through," Joseph - aka Joe - said.

"Hunter 2-1, and Hunter 2-2 this is base do you copy over," The operator said.

"This is Hunter 2-1, I copy over," Joe said.

"Hunter 2-1, and Hunter 2-2, new assignment, we lost radar contact of an unidentified aircraft four-hundred klicks south west from your location, we need you to check it out," The operator said.

Joe checked how much fuel he still has left.

"Uhm, negative base, we are running low on fuel," Joe said.

"Okay hunter 2-1 we'll have a tanker two-hundred kilometers west from your location, get fueled, and proceed to given coordinates." The operator sent the coordinates to them.

"Roger that base," Joe said, and hung up.

"What do they want?" Wilson asked.

"Said we needed to proceed to these coordinates to check out the area for a missing unidentified aircraft," Joe said.

"What about our fuel?" Sarah asked.

"Tanker 200 klicks west," Joe replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Sarah banked hard right heading west, and Joe followed. They reached the tanker a couple of minutes later. The two A-10's slowed down to match the KC-10's speed, the boom operator of the KC-10 lowered the boom, and Joe went first in refueling, he opened the the fuel port on the nose of his aircraft, and attached it to the end of the boom. When Joe finished refueling Sarah did the same with her aircraft, and they were off to the given coordinates.

10 minutes later they arrived at the coordinates. The land was dark, and they could see nothing with the naked eye. But the A-10 was armed with night vision, and thermal sights that helped them carry on. Two saw multiple patches of light on the ground.

"Campfires?" Sarah asked.

"No," Joe replied.

"What are they then?"

"Let's have a closer look." The two A-10's went descended to an altitude about 1000 feet above the ground, and circled the patches of light. They saw patches of burning metal on the ground, and pieces of broken off aircraft fuselage on the ground. Joe radioed base.

"Base this is Hunter 2-1, do you copy?"

"This is base, we copy Hunter 2-1 over."

"Uhm base we are over the target area, and we found a crash site. There's burning debris everywhere. I don't think anyone survived," Joe said.

Back at base Andrew was still at the tower listening. He didn't feel any feelings toward this, but it escalate into a PR nightmare for the US military if he didn't do anything.

"Where's the closest friendly base?" Andrew asked. The operator opened up a map.

"Umm, Najaf they have marines, armour, and blackhawks on deck sir," The operator said.

"Good, send in a helicopter full of marines, and helicopter with heavy machinery workers, and paramedics,," Andrew ordered.

The operator nodded, and radioed the other base to send helicopters, and men to the crash site. The operator notified Joe.

"Hunter 2-1 we are sending in friendlies to investigate the crash site, standby and await further instructions," The operator said.

"Roger that base," Joe said.

"What is it now?" Sarah asked.

"Command is sending friendlies to investigate the crash site, continue circling the target area while keeping a lookout for any hostile parties" The operator said.

"Copy that base," Joe said, and hung up.

"What're the orders now lieutenant?" Sarah asked.

"Said that we're supposed to keep circling the crash site while they send a bunch of marines to check it out."

"Okay then."

At the base in Najaf was an armoured division of APC's, and MBT's with a fleet of black hawk helicopters. A helicopter was filled with a squad of marines led by Lieutenant Robert Clark. He and his squad geared up, and boarded the helicopter to the crash site. They were followed by another helicopter with engineers, and EMT's.

They arrived at the scene, and they approached the crash site, but something seemed odd.

"Uhh sir, I dont think thats a plane," Private rodriguez said.

"Then what else could it be private, besides it may just look unrecognizable due to the crash, now c'mon," Clark said. A minute later they found the main fuselage of the aircraft. There was a sliding door on the side, but they couldn't get it open, they found a small window which they could look through. Robert looked into the window, but could not see anything at first since it was dark, so he took out a flashlight, and lit his sight. He saw people, and some other unusual stuff, the people appeared to be wearing really weird clothes, like they just went to some kind of cosplay event, he didn't bother to try and describe it. Clark also saw that they were unconscious, and possibly dead.

 _We may just be wasting our time here,_ He thought.

He scanned them some more, then when he looked at this one person he noticed that the person was breathing. He looked at all of them again, and for sure they were all breathing.

"There are people alive in there, help me get this door open," Robert said, and the marines gathered on the door, and tried to pry it open, but it was no use. He signaled to the engineering team to go to their position.

"Can you cut a hole on this?" He asked.

"Yeah we can, but it's gonna take awhile," The engineer said.

"Just do it," Clark ordered, and the engineers started up their cutting tools. CLark got into his radio.

"Command we are at the crash site, we found survivors in the crash and we are cutting through," Robert said.

"Roger that lieutenant."

In the air Joe was scanning the horizon when he saw small lights in the distance, they looked like car headlights. Joe activated his thermal sights, and scanned the distance. The area turned dark, but the heat signature of a weapon, vehicle, or person would turn white. Joe could see the heat signatures of multiple objects - small ones indicating people, and big ones indicating vehicles- in the distance. Hostile or not they were getting closer.

"Uhh base I see multiple heat signatures coming from the saudi border. I don't know what they are but they're coming closer," Joe said.

"Okay Hunter 2-1 you are clear to investigate, and you are free to engage only when fired upon," The operator said.

"Roger that base."

Joe switched his radio channel to transmit to Sarah.

"Hunter 2-2 keep circling the crash site, i'm gonna go check out something," Joe said.

"Copy that Hunter 2-1," Sarah said.

Joe turned his aircraft toward the area of the heat signature. As he got a close to the heat signatures a warning suddenly lit up on his control console. The warning was telling him that he was being locked on by a missile. Joe did evasive action, and popped his flares. Then the night sky was lit up by a bullet storm.

"Base this Hunter 2-1, i am under attack by multiple hostile insurgents coming from the saudi border they seem to be heading for the crash site, and there is a lot of them, maybe 2-300 hundred of them. ETA to crash site is I think thirty minutes" Joe said.

"Roger that Hunter 2-1," The base operator said.

Joe retreated, grouped up with Sarah and came back. The squad of marines heard the the sudden eruption of gunfire from the distance, they were confused at first, but then Clark's radio rung.

"Umm base what the hell was that noise?" He asked.

"Those were hostile insurgents approaching your location. We are sending reinforcements right now, ETA 1 hour."

"Roger that," Clark said, and assembled his squad. Clark briefed his squad, and ordered them to create a defensive perimeter.

Joe, and Sarah approached the massive hoard of insurgents. Their A-10's were armed with a 30mm cannon, four 70mm rocket pods,four AGM-65 mavericks, and six MK 81 dumb bombs.

"Hunter 2-1 and Hunter 2-2 you are clear to engage." The operator said.

"Roger that base," Joe said.

The two aircrafts lined up with the cluster of targets for a strafing run.

The insurgents on the ground were armed with AK-47 assault rifles, SA-16 shoulder fired missiles, RPG'S, three pickup trucks armed with DShk 12.7mm heavy machine guns. The insurgents scattered, and began to fire upon the two A-10's. The A-10 flight managed to avoid incoming fire, and they started firing onto the insurgents with their 70mm rockets, they then turned around, and fired their 30mm cannon. The machine gunners managed to get hits on the two A-10's. Joe circled around, and dropped his Mk-81 bombs onto the trucks.

Five minutes later the two A-10's managed to cleanup most of the insurgents.

"Base this is Hunter flight, hostiles are bugging out," Joe said.

"I don't know base, I think they're gonna call for help," Sarah said.

Her suspicion was correct, the insurgents retreated and came back; this time with more men, and a tank. The tank wasn't that much of a problem, it was an old beaten up T-55, but the main problem was the number of men that they were facing. The first wave consisted of only fifty men, which the A-10's easily cleaned up, but this one they were facing a number close to two hundred men.

Clark was notified on the ground, and he passed it around his men. They gathered large bits of debris to create a strong point.

"Where is our reinforcements base?" Clark asked.

"Reinforcements are still ETA thirty minutes."

"We may not be here in thirty minutes," Clark said.

The first few lines of the insurgent arrived, and Clark's squad opened fire. They managed to hold them off, but they knew that they didn't have enough ammo to fight all of them off. Luckily they had reinforcements coming, but they're still on their way; Clark's squad only needs to hold off the enemy push for a few minutes before reinforcements arrive, they already have two A-10's in the air as reinforcements but they too were running low on ordnance, and fuel.

The engineering team pushed forward in cutting a hole onto the downed aircraft, but they still weren't halfway done. Whatever the fuselage of the aircraft was made out off it was really strong.

A minutes later Joe, and Sarah had completely exhausted all of their fuel, and munitions and they were forced to head home, but at that moment the reinforcements finally arrived. Helicopters landed and dropped off more infantry, tanks rolled in to support them, and more A-10's and AH-64 apache attack helicopters flew in to provide close air support.

The engineering crew finished cutting the hole, and called over Clark's squad to pull out the piece of metal. Clark, and his men entered the downed aircraft, and began checking out the bodies. They found all sorts of weird things like a gorilla wearing something that closely resembles armour.

"Why are these guys dressed up like a bunch of overwatch characters?" Private rodriguez said.

"I don't know, maybe they are," Sergeant Michaels sarcastically said.

They began to check on the bodies for pulses.

Staff sergeant Eric entered an area which appears to be a cockpit, and saw a girl unconscious still strapped to her seat. The girl had spiky brown hair, orange goggles, a weird glowing device strapped to her chest, a brown jacket, orange pants, and white shoes.

SSGT Eric cut the girls straps, and laid her down on the floor, he removed his glove and put two fingers on the girl's neck and felt a pulse.

"Hey, this one is alive!" He called out to his comrades. Clark and some other men came.

"Good, get her on a chopper and outta here," Clark ordered.

Eric and another soldier got a stretcher, and put her on it. They carried her outside, and waved down a blackhawk. They put her in there along with her friends from the crash.

Clark told the pilots not to go to Najaf because there are already a lot of wounded there, and bring them to Al Bakr air base instead because all the medical slots were still empty.

The victims arrived at Al Bakr air base an hour later, and they were rushed down to medical.

For some reason one of them was color blue, the doctors said that she her heart rate was too slow, and they did something to stabilize it. The other victims were also treated, and put to bed.

* * *

Present time…

"And then you all got here," Andrew said. He'd spent the last fifteen minutes telling the story on how they were found.

"So any questions?" Andrew asked.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this part.**

 **Anyway guys thank you for reading and ill see you in the next one :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys welcome back.**

 **Sorry for the long delay, I was working on my other fanfic. And this chapter is pretty much the continuation of the previous chapter.**

 **Anyway guys here's the new chapter, and I hope all of you enjoy :)**

"No questions?" Andrew asked.

Tracer raised her hand.

"Well um, can we have our stuff back?" She asked.

"Well, no, you see I still can't trust any of you, I can't have a bunch of irregulars running around my military base with advanced weaponry, but Mercy you can have your staff back but not your wings," Andrew said.

"Okay," Mercy replied.

"What are you gonna do with our stuff?" Pharah asked.

"Well, the same thing every military does when they get something new. We're gonna tear your stuff apart and put it back together in hopes of learning from it," Andre replied.

"Alright then, but as you know all of us need to get back to our world, how are we gonna do that?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm not permitted to say this to anyone, but it won't matter to any of you guys, but all the conspiracies theories and all the rumors like area 51, HAARP, crop circles, illuminati are all just that conspiracies, lies for people to talk about so they could stay off the government's real activity. We call it Project Chronos, a highly top secret research and development program to create the world's first tactical time weapon or time machine, however you want to call it," Andrew explained.

"A time weapon?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, it's a personal competition between the United States and Russia. The russians have an advanced space program which tests orbital weapons platforms, and advanced propulsions systems; so congress decided to say 'Hey let's build a time machine so we can outwit them ruskies!"

"Wow."

"Mhmm, and the time weapon program is in Alaska, but I can't get you guys there right now."

"Why can't you?" Jack asked.

"Well basically a lot is happening. There are aircraft on deck right now, but I can't spare you guys extra seats and manpower to get you to the mainland USA. Troops on the ground need those aircraft to carry supplies and reinforcements. You guys might be able to go to baghdad international airport, and maybe catch a commercial flight there that comes in every few weeks, but I also can't spare ground power and if I can it's way too dangerous. It's a two hour journey across insurgent territory where the odds are always against you, you'll be facing ambushes by insurgents, RPG's, and IED's, lots and lots of IED's," Andrew said. "Right now the best option is for you guys to stay here and wait for a chance to be airlifted back home."

"Oh alright," Jack plainly said.

"Alright here's the deal, now I can only spare you guys a bunk house where all of can stay, you guys can go around the base except the restricted areas and don't even try looking for your weapons. For the girls I'll make sure none of my men messes with you guys. But anyway who's hungry?"

The only thing Andrew ate for the day was a bunch of crackers and coffee, he had been piled with work since he woke up at around 5:00 in the morning. They were at the mess hall and Andrew told the overwatch to go and eat something. Some chose to grab a tray and get food while some decided not to eat anything or just grab a can of soda or a bottle of water. Reaper on the other hand had a different story. Some of them were chatting while some didn't talk. Most of the personnel stared at them and thought about how ridiculous they looked. Some thought to speak up, but the quickly realized that a superior officer was with them and decided against it.

"Wheres winston by the way?" Tracer asked.

"What?"

Hanger 5…

The crashed VTOL and equipment of the strange people were being stored in a engineering hanger called Hanger 5. The two of the smartest guys on the base were stationed there to investigate. Those two guys were sergeant John and Jason Harrison; the two are twins and they just graduated from MIT two years back, they joined the US navy's tech department to work on experimental railgun systems and navy aviation. The lack of engineers in the middle east caused the transfer of the brothers to Al Bakr airbase to work as aircraft engineers.

The two brothers had just finished their shift in examining the wreck of the strange aircraft and EMP weapon. They decided to take a break and sit down and have some beer.

"Yo, what do we do with the monkey?" John asked.

"Hmm."

They took a banana and a stick. They started poking the monkey to try and wake it up; they also made a barricade out of tables and trashcans just in case.

"Wake up," Jason whispered.

"Try throwing the banana at it," John said.

Jason complied and threw the banana at the monkey, then the monkey woke and got up. The huge animal rubbed its eyes before looking at the two.

"Huh, what is this, why am I in a cage, where am I," The monkey asked.

The two brothers were speechless.

"Uh John, what the hell?" Jason said.

"I think we just had to much to drink," John replied.

The two slowly retreated backwards before ending up behind the barricade they made.

They quickly realized that they are not drunk since there were no symptoms and they can think clearly. The monkey began to talk again and they freaked out. They brought out their 9mm glock 19 pistols and aimed it at the monkey.

"What the hell do we do?" Jason asked.

After they ate Andrew decided to show them around the base. Well he only showed them a small part of it since he doesn't want them to try anything funny. They were at the side of the tarmac now while Andrew showed the area to them.

"Now we are at helicopter row right now, this is where the choppers of air rescue missions right now" Andrew said.

"Air rescue?" Mercy said.

"I'm guessing in your world you don't need to be airlifted since you have your advanced healing tech, but here we don't have that so we have to airlift our wounded to a secure location where they could be treated by doctors," Andrew explained, he looked at his watch. "And by the looks of it there's a airlift mission arriving...now."

An ambulance rolled past them and stopped on the tarmac, a helicopter descended and the side doors opened brought out a man on a stretcher."

"What happened to him?" Andrew asked the pilot.

"Ambush made him run straight to an IED sir, blew his leg off made him lose a lot of blood," The pilot said.

The paramedics carried the guy to an ambulance, and sped away to the hospital.

They continued walking on the side of the tarmac when Andrew saw an A-10 coming in for landing. He quickly noticed that something was wrong, the aircraft was coming in a too steep angle of approach, the approach speed was too fast, and one of the aircraft's engines were smoking.

The pilot pulled his nose up to try and slow down his approach but he still coming in way too fast. The aircraft touched down, but bounced back into the air, the aircraft touched down again but it was harder than the first one. The A-10's gear failed, and blew off; the aircraft skidded across the runway before coming to a halt. The danger wasn't over yet because the fuel tanks of the aircraft began to leak, and started to catch fire.

Many of the bases personnel saw the crash, and began running over to the downed aircraft with fire extinguishers, and tools to get the pilot out.

Andrew radioed for the emergency brigades and ran over as quick as possible to the crash site with a fire extinguisher. Andrew arrived at the site followed by some base personnel and the emergency brigade. They extinguished the flames and pulled the pilot out of the cockpit.

The pilot was almost burnt to a crisp, parts of his jumpsuit was burned off, Andrew could see probably see 2nd degree burns on his arms and torso, thankfully he was still breathing, and was fully alive. The EMT's put him on a stretcher, and rushed him to the hospital.

Andrew took out his radio.

"Get ground crew here, we need this runway cleared ASAP," Andrew didn't show any emotion. As the base's manager he must remain calm, and straight in order to effectively manage the situation. Another thing was that he had experienced crashes on the runway like that multiple times before.

"Yes sir," The tower operator said.

Andrew walked back over to the group of overwatch members.

"Sorry about that, I had to do my job," He said.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Mercy asked.

"Well, he'll be treated then sent home or put back into circulation," Andrew replied.

Andrew continued showing them the area until they got to the last one.

"Okay that building over there is an internet cafe, you guys can have full internet access, but there's one rule to this," Andrew said.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Well umm, not everyone and everything in the internet is good, people make things and upload things that are pretty questionable," that was an understatement, "so yeah be careful on what you find."

"Alright."

"Now let's go meet your friend."

Hangar 5

The two brothers has complied to what the monkey has told them to do. The monkey didn't really ask for a lot, only things like his glasses, peanut butter, and where the hell he is. The two brothers even reinforced their barricade a little bit. They hid behind it with guns drawn. Suddenly someone entered the hanger.

Hey sergeants, I need the two of you on the shelter, I gotta be in the air in two hours, but every other engineer is already working on other aircraft," Joe said as he burst into the hangar. He noticed the two guys dug in behind a makeshift barricade with pistols drawn, and in front was a cage with a giant monkey in it eating a jar of peanut butter.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

Winston noticed him, and waved.

"Oh hi there," He called out to the man in his deep raspy voice.

Joe stopped dead in his tracks, "did that monkey just said hi to me?" was the question that hit him hard on the head like a stone brick.

"Hello," winston called out again.

This was not fake it was real, Joe quickly noticed, and in confusion he drew out his beretta M9 pistol and pointed it at the monkey.

"Lieutenant over here," John called out to him. He dropped down on the floor, and crawled over to the the two guys.

"What the hell is that?" He asked.

"That's a talking monkey lieutenant," John said.

"It's actually a gorilla," Jason said.

"Shut up Jason, it doesn't matter what it is, but it's not supposed to talk," John said.

"What the hell do we do?" Joe asked.

After a minute of thinking, Andrew burst into the hangar with the group of overwatch members.

The two brothers and Joe stood up, and saluted him.

"What the hell is going on, get back to work," Andrew ordered.

"Sir look," Joe pointed at the monkey.

"Hey there," Winston greeted him.

"Yeah yeah you're a talking monkey I get it," Andrew replied.

"Winston!" Tracer quickly sprinted over to him.

"Hey ain't that tracer from overwatch," Jason whispered over to John.

"Yeah, but she looks so real," He replied.

The entire overwatch group gathered inside.

"Woah, looks like we got most of the entire hero gallery here," John said.

They also played video games during their spare time, and one of the was overwatch. The examined all of the heroes but couldn't identify two of them.

"Alright here's the situation, but first lock all the doors," Andrew ordered and they complied.

The three air force members scattered and made sure every door was secured. "Alright here's the deal."

Andrew spent the next fifteen minutes explaining to the three what the situation was, and the next five minutes was the overwatch members part of the explanation.

"Wow, so you guys are like stuck here?" Jason asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Lena said.

"So all of you are overwatch?" John asked to confirm.

"Yeah," Lena said.

"Hold on a minute," John grabbed Jason, and went to the back, John grabbed a box from under a desk, and took it outside, but before they could get out John slipped and dropped the box. The box contained a load of DVD's of some 'dirty videos', about overwatch. They recollected them and threw them in a dumpster outside. Evidence purged.

"Okay where were we?" Jason asked as soon as they got back.

"Hmm, I have a theory on why you guys are here," John said, and grabbed a whiteboard from the side of the room. " Ok here's your world, the overwatch world, with that machine you caused something that made all the universes converge together in one point which ripped a hole in the space time continuum, a portal basically, and you guys were sucked into here our world, but also somehow made you reverse time to go sixty years in the past," John explained while everyone just blankly stared at him. "Hey it's just a theory, and i'm quite sure it's wrong, I mean I'm a tech engineer, I don't specialize in that stuff."

"Well that's one hell of a theory sergeant, thats for sure," Andrew said.

"Thank you sir," John replied.

"Hey who want's to check the overwatch game?" Jason asked.

No one answered then Dva (of course) stood up.

"I'd like to give it a try," She said.

"Well c'mon then."

He led her to the back of the room, and made her take a seat on the lawn chair.

"Sorry about the chair, we had a bean bag until it was confiscated," He said.

"That's okay," Dva/Hana replied.

Jason turned on his PS4, and launched overwatch then handed the controller to Dva.

"Choose a character," Jason said.

This made Dva feel weird, since she is in a world where she only exists in a videogame, and she's gonna be playing that video game.

"Which character should I choose?" She asked herself. She was scaling back and forth through the hero gallery trying to pick a character before the match starts. So she closed her eyes, and picked a random character then got in the game, she opened her eyes, and saw what character she got. She got Mercy. Hana thought that it was gonna be fun since she saw Mercy in action back before which looked pretty cool.

She was only two minutes into the game, but she has already died ten times. Thanks to some asshole who picked bastion, and camped their spawn. Even when she manages to bypass the bastion, her team never pays attention to her, and she ends up dying anyway by a tracer that sneaks up behind her or a hanzo randomly blind firing her.

Before she could smash the controller, and go into full on rage mode, Jason convinced to just pick a new character. She decided to just pick herself. Hana never thought in a milion years that she would be playing herself. There was a movie about her back home, but never a game with her in it.

While Hana played games, the others talked about how they were gonna get home. Winston made up some theories and stuff like that.

"Anyway, let's wrap this up, I still got work to do, I reserved a bunkhouse for you, Joe will escort you guys there," Andrew said, before having to leave.

"Alright, let's get you guys properly settled down," Joe said, and opened the door for them.

"Right, Hana are you coming?" Jack asked.

"Hold on, i'm in the middle of an intense game right now," Hana said. It was overtime, but the payload was only a centimeter away from the finish line, she activated her ultimate and wiped out half of the enemy team, then her team took care of the rest, and they won. Not only that, she got play of the game too.

"Yes, okay i'm done," She said, and followed them.

Joe brought them to an empty bunkhouse.

"Okay this is the last stop for the day, the messhall is just a minute walk from here," He said.

"I call the top bunk," Lena said, and blinked over to one of the top beds.

"Okay, can you guys limit your use of powers around here," Joe demanded.

Jack grabbed his shoulder.

"It's okay, I'll keep them under control," Jack said.

"Okay, please do that, but now, I gotta run I still have to do my nightly patrol run," Joe said, and left.

The overwatch members began settling down, and either going to sleep or doing something else.

 **That's it for now everyone. I apologize if this chapter is corny or boring, but I just realized how hard it is to write a fanfic in the real world, plus the fact nothing is getting in my head to inspire my story writing.**

 **Anyway guys I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter :)**


End file.
